Confessions
by jaysher
Summary: Une fête foraine s'est installée sur l'une des plus grandes places de la ville de Tokyo-3. Misato en profite pour y emmener ses jeunes pilotes lors d'un soir et perd rapidement Asuka de vue. Pendant ce temps, Shinji et Kaworu s'isolent pour manger une pomme d'amour loin du tumulte des stands et celui aux cheveux clairs décide d'ouvrir son coeur.


Confessions.

Il est vingt-deux heures et la fête foraine qui s'est installée sur l'une des grandes places de Tokyo-3 bat son plein. Voulant à tout prix profiter de cet évènement qui ne s'est produit que trop peu de fois à son goût, Misato a demandé une autorisation exceptionnelle pour jouir des nombreux stands que propose cette festivité. Bien sûr, elle a prit soin de faire la même demande pour les quatre pilotes des Evas : Shinji, Rei, Asuka et Kaworu. Ainsi, tout ce petit monde arpente les nombreuses allées dégagées afin de s'amuser sur l'un des nombreux stands se trouvant sur la place. Toutefois, Rei n'a pu s'empêcher de prendre avec elle un livre qui attise toute sa curiosité, provoquant des rires et des moqueries chez les personnes qui l'aperçoit.

Même Misato qui marche à ses côtés est un peu exaspérée par ce comportement studieux et ne se prive pas pour le faire savoir.

« Dis-moi Rei ?

- Oui Misato.

- Tu étais obligé d'apporter ce livre alors que nous sommes à la fête foraine ?

- Oui.

- Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ?

- Simplement parce que je ne trouve aucun intérêt à ce genre d'animation, voilà pourquoi.

- Mais personne ne t'a pas obligé à venir.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Dois-je vous rappeler comment vous avez forcé le père de Shinji en lui faisait une telle proposition ? »

Voyant parfaitement de quoi veut lui parler la pilote de l'Eva aux couleurs claires, Misato préfère changer de sujet de conversation mais surtout, de cible. Alors qu'elle tournait son visage sur sa droite afin de discuter avec Asuka, la militaire s'aperçoit que cette dernière n'est plus dans les environs.

« Où est-elle encore passée ? »

Misato s'arrête de marcher et tourne son visage dans toutes les directions dans le but de la localiser tandis que Rei poursuit son chemin, sans se préoccuper de ce qui aurait pu arriver à sa collègue. Pendant ce temps, loin des deux femmes, Kaworu et Shinji sont assis sur le versant d'une petite colline, tournant le dos aux nombreuses activités que propose la fête foraine. Dégustant chacun une pomme d'amour, les garçons regardent plusieurs quartiers illuminés qui s'étendent sous leurs yeux.

« C'était une bonne idée de vouloir nous isoler des filles Kaworu. Merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien et puis pour tout te dire, rester aux côtés d'Asuka et de l'entendre se plaindre tout le temps n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens car elle m'énerve aussi par moment. Je me demande même comment les autres arrivent à la supporter ?

- L'idiotie je pense.

- Tu crois ? »

Kaworu hoche positivement de la tête avant de croquer dans sa pomme. Après avoir bien malaxé le morceau qui se trouve dans sa bouche, l'adolescent avale le tout avant de répondre à ce jeune homme qu'il aime par-dessus tout.

« Lorsque les gens font tout leur possible pour attirer un maximum d'attention sur eux, c'est parce qu'ils manquent de confiance. Si des personnes se sentent concernées par leur attitude en songeant qu'ils sont pareils, il y a un moment donné où ce n'est plus de la fascination mais de la connerie pure et simple. De toute façon, j'ai toujours préféré les personnes calmes.

- Moi aussi. »

Et ainsi, les deux garçons ont réussi à se créer une bulle en s'installant à plusieurs mètres de distances du reste du groupe. Continuant à manger leur pomme d'amour, les deux adolescents se montrent silencieux, observant toujours cette partie de la ville qui se situe sous leurs yeux. Lorsque Shinji avale une nouvelle bouchée, il ouvre ses lèvres pour prononcer ces quelques mots.

« Tu imagines Kaworu que si les gens de cette ville continuent à vivre, c'est grâce à nous ?

- C'est surtout grâce à toi. D'après ce que je sais, Asuka est arrivée la dernière pour former votre trio et donc, elle a loupé pas mal de missions. Par contre, même si tu étais aidé de Rei, ton père avait raison de placer beaucoup d'espoirs en toi. »

A la suite de cette évocation de sujet, Shinji se braque d'un coup, perdant cette joie qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il discutait avec son nouvel ami. Réalisant l'impair dont il est responsable, Kaworu regrette de s'être montré si bavard et souhaite se rattraper. Pour commencer, le jeune homme sait qu'il doit présenter ses excuses en espérant que ça sera suffisant pour que son ami puisse « s'ouvrir » une nouvelle fois.

« Désolé Shinji. J'avais oublié que tu n'aimais pas trop qu'on discute de ton père. »

Bien sûr, le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne répond pas, ce qui n'est guère suffisant pour décourager le pilote qui se tient à ses côtés.

« En fait, il serait mieux que cela soit toi qui dirige les conversations lorsque nous avons l'occasion de nous retrouver que tous les deux.

- Comment ça ? »

Voilà que le fils Ikari est enfin sorti de sa carapace pour se montrer curieux. Attendant la réponse de Kaworu, Shinji se permet de croquer dans sa pomme dont il ne reste plus que la moitié de la chair.

« Ben c'est simple. A chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire des bourdes et ensuite, je suis habité par un terrible sentiment de culpabilité. Par contre, je sais que si c'est toi qui lance les sujets, je sais qu'on ne discutera pas de qui tu sais et forcément, tout ira mieux entre nous.

- Mais j'aime les discussions que j'ai avec toi, même si la plupart d'entre elles terminent par l'évocation de celui qui me sert de père. »

A cet instant, Shinji délaisse sa pomme pour plier ses jambes tout contre lui. Ensuite, il croise ses bras par-dessus et pose sa tête. En adoptant une telle posture, le garçon devient rêveur et le voilà qui ne cesse de songer à son passé. Ce comportement qu'il aime tant adopter est totalement absurde et pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, Shinji remue des instants qui ne cessent de lui blesser le cœur alors qu'il doit se concentrer sur la guérison de certaines plaies.

Ensuite, il sait très bien que l'avenir est la solution et que de continuer à vivre à travers des souvenirs d'une époque passée l'empêche de progresser. Dernièrement, pourquoi songer à des évènements aussi douloureux alors qu'il est incapable d'en trouver les erreurs pour mieux les analyser et réparer les faux pas qu'il a pu commettre ? L'adolescent aimerait tellement qu'on l'aide à y voir plus clair mais surtout, trouver un peu de repos ou un endroit où il puisse souffler quelques minutes voir plusieurs heures. Sur le poids de craquer, Shinji baisse son visage pour cesser de contempler le quartier et se fait violence pour ne pas pleurer. Sur sa droite, Kaworu qui le regarde souffrir en silence.

Las de voir son ami pour qui il ressent des sentiments amoureux non avoués et certainement non avouables, le garçon aux cheveux clairs commence à culpabiliser. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il parle du commandant Ikari devant son fils alors que ce dernier a beaucoup de mal avec son propre géniteur ?

« Je déteste te voir comme ça Shinji et en plus, c'est à cause de moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave et de toute façon, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter envers ma personne. »

Même si le propriétaire de l'Eva-01 va mal, il trouve tout de même la force de répondre au second pilote tout en gardant un timbre de voix plutôt correct. Néanmoins, au lieu d'être rassuré comme Shinji voudrait que Kaworu le soit suite à ce qu'il vient de dire, le jeune homme aux yeux rouges s'inquiète de plus en plus.

« Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ?

- Qu'ai-je dit ?

- Que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter pour toi ?

- Parce que c'est la réalité. Jusqu'à maintenant, aucune personne ne s'est souciée de moi et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait changer à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. »

Et là, le dernier des pilotes d'Eva à avoir rejoint la Nerv profite de cette occasion pour lui ouvrir son cœur.

« Je sais que cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connait tous les deux mais je ne parviens à ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi. »

Le silence s'impose toujours entre les deux jeunes êtres et Shinji ne change pas de position et ne fait aucun geste. Loin d'être découragé, Kaworu continue pour tenter de convaincre celui pour qui son cœur bat, de ses bonnes intentions.

« Ta vie n'est pas facile et nous le savons tous les deux. Comme tu as perdu goût à la vie, tu laisses tout te tomber dessus sans réagir, espérant que l'un de ces choix t'apporte la solution que tu aspires tant. Néanmoins, je meurs d'envie de te protéger et de t'offrir toute l'affection dont tu as besoin. »

Suite à cette première vague de confessions, Shinji lève enfin se tête de ses bras et regarde Kaworu droit dans les yeux.

« Tu veux me protéger ?

- Oui, répond l'ange.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis important pour personne.

- Si Shinji, tu es important pour moi.

- Alors qu'on se connait à peine ? »

Kaworu sait que son partenaire a raison et pourtant …

« C'est idiot et je le comprends parfaitement mais laisse-moi veiller sur toi, s'il te plait ? »

Shinji allait lui poser une nouvelle question mais celui qui lui fait face ne lui en laisse pas le temps. En effet, voilà que Kaworu fonce sur lui dans le seul but de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au tout début, le fils Ikari a les yeux très grands ouverts car jamais il ne serait douté qu'un tel acte aurait pu se produire entre lui et son ami. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent, ses paupières se ferment tandis que son corps se détend doucement. Lorsque Kaworu se retire, Shinji regrette déjà ce moment mais comme il ne va pas très bien ce soir, de nouveaux doutes se rajoutent au premier.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? A-t-il besoin de demander afin d'y voir plus clair.

- Parce que je suis amoureux.

- Vraiment ? »

Sûr de lui et de ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui, c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Kaworu hoche positivement de la tête. Même avec ces premières réponses que lui a donné son soupirant, ce n'est pas pour autant que Shinji se sent serein.

« Et quelqu'un d'autre le sait ?

- Non, pourquoi cette question ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

L'étudiant aux cheveux noirs dresse une nouvelle fois sa carapace pour s'y réfugier. Sentant celui-ci se braquer, Kaworu se montre plutôt patient et décide de jouer franc jeu avec celui qui se tient à ses côtés et dont il est amoureux.

« Si tu as besoin de me poser des questions Shinji, vas-y !

- Ben à vrai dire, je ne sais vraiment comment réagir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu amoureux de moi ?

- Parce que je devrais avoir des explications à te fournir suite aux sentiments que j'ai pour toi ?

- Non mais je me pose des questions. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de super mignon, je suis un garçon plutôt passif, calme voir ennuyeux. De plus, mon esprit et mon cœur sont assez torturés.

- Et alors ? Tu penses que d'être comme tu dis est suffisant pour que l'on ne s'intéresse pas à toi ? D'ailleurs, avec tout ce que tu viens de me citer, comment expliques-tu que tu me plais ?

- Je n'en sais rien. »

Kaworu sourit suite à cette réponse et souhaite embrasser son ami une seconde fois mais comme ce dernier est toujours sur ses gardes, le garçon aux cheveux clairs s'abstient.

« Si je t'aime Shinji, c'est parce que tu me plais comme tu es et je ne tiens pas à te changer. »

Devant la sincérité de son partenaire de pilote, le fils Ikari commence à se détendre et quelques secondes plus tard, cette barrière qu'il a su dresser si rapidement s'effrite peu à peu. Il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre de ce garçon et cette perspective le rassure beaucoup. Pendant un moment, Shinji s'autorise à regarder Kaworu pour savoir si ce dernier lui plaît pour envisager une potentielle histoire sentimentale. Même si ses yeux rouges sont particuliers et font penser à un lien de parenté avec Rei, le propriétaire de l'Eva-01 s'étonne à être tenté. Néanmoins …

« J'imagine que tu veux que je sois ton petit copain ? Questionne-t-il.

- C'est mon idéal.

- Et tu vas vraiment prendre soin de moi ?

- Oui puisque je suis dingue de toi.

- Dans ce cas … »

Cette fois, la barrière protectrice du fils du commandant disparait totalement et le garçon déplie ses jambes et croque dans sa pomme. Il mâche plusieurs fois tout en regardant une nouvelle fois ce quartier illuminé qui se situe sous ses yeux et réfléchit. Lorsqu'il avale la bouillie de salive complétée de morceaux fruités, l'adolescent donne sa réponse.

« Je veux bien essayer donc, j'accepte.

- Merci.

- Mais par contre, vas-y doucement avec moi car je ne suis jamais sorti avec un garçon et j'ignore un peu comment que cela se passe.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre à ce sujet Shinji. De toute façon, sache que c'est la première fois pour moi également.

- Vraiment ? »

Demande Shinji en tournant son joli minois vers celui de son petit ami puisque le terme peut maintenant être évoqué. Pour lui répondre, Kaworu se contente d'hocher positivement de la tête avant de reprendre la consommation de sa pomme d'amour. Finalement, cette soirée est vraiment agréable pour l'ange puisque son vœu le plus cher vient tout juste de se réaliser : pouvoir aimer Shinji avec l'autorisation du principal concerné. Il s'écouterait, Kaworu se mettrait debout pour bondir de joie mais s'il s'autorisait à agir de la sorte, le mineur sait très bien qu'il ferait peut-être peur à son ami, chose qu'il ne veut pas. Silencieusement, les deux garçons mangent tout en se posant de multiples interrogations.

Shinji s'interroge. Puisqu'il n'a jamais eu de petit copain et même, de petite copine, il ne sait pas du tout comment agir. En cherchant dans un coin de sa tête, le rejeton Ikari se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais eu de modèle sous les yeux, concernant les histoires sentimentales. Même lorsqu'il était petit et que sa mère était encore de ce monde, Shinji ne se souvient pas de les avoir vus échanger le moindre geste affectif. Quant à Misato, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit également une experte dans le domaine et du coup, une nouvelle question demeure : A qui demander des conseils ?

A quelques centimètres de là, Kaworu aussi se pose de nombreuses interrogations. Doit-il exprimer toute son affection à Shinji alors que celui-ci n'est guère habitué à ce genre de contact ? Peut-il l'embrasser une seconde fois puis une troisième voir une quatrième fois ? En fait, l'embrasser à chaque fois que le besoin se fait sentir ? A-t-il l'autorisation de se serrer contre lui pour sentir la douceur de sa peau juste en posant ses mains sur les siennes ?

Les secondes passent et il ne reste plus grand-chose sur les pommes des garçons. Encore deux ou trois bouchées et les gourmandises feront parties de l'histoire ancienne. Au centre de la place, Misato cherche toujours Asuka en compagnie de Rei mais n'hésite pas à s'arrêter aux stands lorsque ces derniers l'intéressent. Dans quel but ? Celui de s'amuser et de draguer le propriétaire bien entendu. Pendant ce temps, la fille aux yeux rouges continue de lire son livre sans prêter le moindre intérêt aux nombreux jeux se trouvant sur cette fameuse place.

Lorsque Kaworu éloigne le bâton vide de sa bouche, il se rend compte que le moment de l'apporter à la poubelle la plus proche est arrivé. Gentiment, le jeune homme regarde son compagnon et constate que ce dernier a également terminé sa pomme d'amour.

« Donne-moi ton bâton, je vais le mettre à la poubelle.

- D'accord. »

Shinji confie alors la fine tige en bois à son petit ami et le regarde se lever pour s'éloigner quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsque Kaworu revient, il ne s'assoit pas à la même place. Tranquillement, il se pose juste derrière Shinji et n'hésite pas à lui enlacer la taille de ses bras. Posant son visage sur son épaule droite, le garçon aux cheveux clairs souhaite que cette initiative soit accueillie avec acceptation et c'est ce qui se passe. Même s'il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de contact, le pilote de l'Eva-01 se laisse faire et se rend compte que cette expérience n'est pas aussi agréable qu'il ne le pensait.

« C'est comme ça que cela se passe lorsque deux personnes sont amoureuses ? Ressent-il le besoin de demander.

- Pour certains oui, lui répond calmement Kaworu. Par contre, si tu n'aimes pas, je peux me retirer et m'assoir à ma place de tout à l'heure ?

- Non, reste ! »

Ce souhait est lâché comme s'il s'agissait d'une crainte. Comme pour rassurer son petit ami, Kaworu resserre un peu plus son étreinte et n'hésite pas à savoir ce qu'il en pense.

« C'est mieux comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je dirais que oui. »

Dans cette position, les deux garçons observent l'horizon. Tandis que les secondes et les minutes passent, Shinji se sent de mieux en mieux et commence même à souhaiter que ce moment dure une éternité. Il en a même oublié l'endroit où il se trouvait et preuve de cette désinvolture, l'adolescent n'hésite pas à embrasser son futur amant de lui-même. Aux premiers instants de ce geste affectif, Kaworu était fort étonné mais si Shinji commence à agir de cette façon, c'est aussi parce qu'il se sent en confiance. Tandis que ce baiser se prolonge, une sirène transperce le silence de la nuit pour alerter l'ensemble de la ville.

Les deux amoureux arrêtent de s'embrasser et remarquent plusieurs points rouges s'illuminer dans le ciel.

« Un ange, dit Shinji.

- Dans ce cas, nous savons ce qu'il reste à faire. »

Rétorque Kaworu avant que les deux jeunes hommes se lèvent pour rejoindre Misato, Asuka et Rei afin de remplir parfaitement leur mission.


End file.
